The story of my life
by x.eternalBLISS
Summary: I'd always known I'd get a second chance at life. The only thing that mattered to me was 1 whom I was given that second chance by and 2who I got to live it with. Right now...I wish I were dead.please read & review only chapter one up so far
1. Chapter 1

Pretty girls get the boys.

**DISCLAIMER! ii dOn't Own TWILIGHT ,, NEW MOON OR ECLIPSE! ****sadly, they all belong to Stephanie Meyer..// ******

Chapter ONE.

_**ENJOY!**_

"Bella!" Edward called, even though he didn't have to. 20 minutes before we leave for school he said as I was in the shower.

"Alright!" I called back. I got out of the shower and dried myself up with the lavender towel. I walked out of the shower with a bath robe on and exited the bathroom to see Edward leaning casually against the doorframe of the bedroom door. I walked over to him, vampire speed and wrapped my arms around him. I buried my face in his chest, inhaling his sweet scent and sighed contentedly. Apparently this wasn't enough for Edward. He grazed his tongue against my lips slowly but sensually as he requested permission to enter. Immediately I allowed and opened up my mouth to him, it made no difference to me as my whole being belonged to him anyway. His tongue danced along with mine and explored every inch of my mouth. He slowly but carefully laid me out on his newly purchased bed and towered over me with lusty and desired filled eyes. He was sliding onto the bed I was on and carefully laid atop of me, making sure that his weight didn't crush me.

It had been only two days since he found me in the woods, freshly bitten. Unfortunately, the venom was too far in my blood system that sucking it out as he had the last time was too dangerous. He ran with me screaming and jolting in pain in his arms and nursed me in his holiday house for three days before returning to the Cullen mansion and spreading the news of my transformation. Everyone was shocked but happy. Even Rosalie congratulated me. What they didn't know however, was that Edward wasn't the one that bit me, as it may have caused hunting and outrage throughout the family, especially Emmet. The last conscious thought I had before my turning was a tall and thin woman with a tousled black locks and blue contacts with fire red fingernails crashing into my knight in shining armour. I didn't want to think about it much though…when I was disturbed from my thoughts, I saw edward's face contorted with pain looking out the window… OMG! EDWARD! I had totally forgot about the steamy make out session. Our relationship was very physical now. I got off the bed and walked over to him sitting down, fully clothed on the couch, "I'm sorry Edward, I was thinking about something else. It wasn't you…" I tried to soothe him.

"it's okay bella… I understand if your not ready yet, I shouldn't have rushed you so much. I mean, you must be tired." He walked over to the door. I ran over to him and hugged him from behind. "I'm sorry" I said grabbing on to him like there was no tomorrow. "Don't leave.. please…Don't leave me Edward" I whimpered. I had developed this fear that ever since that day that I was changed in the forest when Edward, obviously angered by our usual transformation argument walked away. I, after 5 minutes followed him feeling scared, alone and lonely in the forest by myself. I tripped over a tree root and was on the floor, crying for Edward back when I saw the hot pink enamel heels that the vampire who turned me was wearing. I looked up to the beautiful woman and gasped. The woman giggled, "Not to worry love, it'll only sting a bit" she said as she pierced my neck with her razor sharp teeth. I was being drunk from for about 5 mins, falling limp in her arms when I heard the snarl of my prince. The female vampire smiled as she dropped me and asked Edward "We can share he if you want" as she walked towards m Edward and grinded her pelvis into Edward's. he growled under his breath and whispered, with venom dripping from his words. "You have three seconds to save your life. 1…"

"You really mark your territory don't you, I'll let you leave your mark on me…" she said as what she thought was supposed to be a turn on.

"2…" growled Edward

"oh come on love, I can show you a really good time" she said with a flirtatious smile on her lips

"3!" and with that I heard a snarl and two boulders crashing into each other. I lost consciousness after that.

I was suddenly brought back to reality and saw Edward obviously angry with himself for upsetting me again in front of me. He held my small frame at arms length away and hugged me. "Never" he vowed and with that, he kissed me but with an edge as if he didn't want to lose me again. When I think back at it now, it's obvious that he knew something that I didn't and it was something he wasn't going to tell me. Now that I look back and think about it I wonder 'What would have been the point of knowing that then when it's all in he past now…" but at that moment I was too wrapped up by the sensation of his lips on mine, I couldn't form coherent thoughts.

****

AUTHOR'sZ nOte!

Hi! iitsz me… CRYSTAL!! Yay 

Ok so heres'z the thing.. ii wouldnt be able to write a good story even if a mean lil vamp came along and threatened me to saying he would drink from me if I couldnt… not that ii would mind much if that lil vamp was EDWARD CULLEN butt wouldnt we all grin grin 

So yehrz.. this is in fact my SECOND official fanfic..

MUMBLESnooneEVERreadsTHEfirstONE

so plzz be nice!! 

Flames and constructive criticism welcome too!! 

PS. ii am writing to succumb boredom and to entertain yuu obsessive EDWARD CULLEN and vampire lovers.. butt if yuu dont like my story.. do tell!! ii might at some point decide to abandon this fic if ii get too busy or too depressed coz noOne likes//reads my fic.. 


	2. AUTHORS NOTE: PLEASE READ

IMPORTANT AN.

UPDATE.

if yooh people arent readin my story, let me noe.

i think im gonna stop writing, unless i get some feedback..

I AM ACTUALLY BEING SERIOUS, THIS IS IN NO WAY SOME KIND OF STUPID WAY TO GET YOU TO REVIEW. IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE, I WILL - BUT ONLY IF THERE IS A DECENT NUMBER. I HAVE A LIFE TOO AND IM IN YEAR 11 RIGHT NOW SO I NEED TO KNOW WHETHER TO KEEP UP MY STORY OR NOT.


	3. Secrets

_THE STORY OF MY LIFE chapter 2// Secrets Disclaimerr. This story belongs to Stephanie Meyer.. none of the characters are mine… :(_

_

* * *

_

The following days were uneventful, but I always had the feeling that the family was hiding something from me. I was making my way downstairs when one day I heard hushed

whispering between Alice and Emmett. 

"So Alice what's going to happen to her now? Can you see anything from the future?"

"Emmet shut up! She's coming down now. I'll tell you later" Alice shushed when she finally noticed my presence.

Emmett quickly walked away like he had never been there and Alice was trying to walk away when I called her.

"Alice, what's going on?"

"Oh hi Bella I didn't notice you were here" she said with a quick peck on the cheek.

"Alice cut to the chase. What is it that you're not telling me?" I asked, frustrated by the secrets everyone knew about by refused to clue me in on.

"Oh it's nothing Bella. You don't have to worry about a thing. Just relax and OMG. Your eyes are like black. Do you want to go hunting with me? I'm feeling a bit thirsty too."

She changed the subject but I couldn't disagree with her seeing as I hadn't gone hunting in a week.

"You're telling me later" I mumbled under by breath, sure she would hear me with her super-vampire hearing. Just then, her eyes clouded over and her body went rigid. I

panicked, this was the first time she had a vision when it was just the two of us. What was I supposed to do to help? Help her up for starters!My brain told me as I looked at

her lying on the floor. If I hadn't known that she was a vampire and couldn't sleep, I would've thought she was sleeping, although she did look like too angelic to be a human. 

I helped her up and lay her on the couch when her eyes suddenly opened and she grabbed my wrist and whispered "Help me" in a husky, I've-been-dead-for-so-long-i-lost-

my-voice kind of voice as I screamed and vampire speed-ran halfway across the room when she giggled uncontrollably. I honestly thought she had gone mad until she said in

between giggles

"Bella… you have… no… idea…how fun… funny… your… face was" and then burst into another uncontrollable fit of giggles. Five minutes later, she seemed to have collected  
herself and asked

"Bella, did you seriously think I was dead again or something?"

I sighed and replied "Alice have you ever seen Tru Calling?"

"No." she answered simply

"Well I guess you didn't know that in that show dead people come alive and grab the protagonist's wrist and whisper "help me" and then the protagonist has to relive each day

again, helping the dead people so they don't die. I thought I was turning into like a vampire superhero or something" I groaned

"Bella are you at all uncomfortable living in our house?"

"No Alice. Why are you asking?"

"Do you feel sick or nauseous?"I shook my head with a quizzical expression

"OK then. Let me get this straight. You're scared of becoming a superhero who has to live with rescuing dead people yet you're not afraid of vampires who are the literal living-

dead?"

"You guys don't nag me and haunt me to bring you back to life!" I replied feeling ridiculous

"Right Bella. You sure are one weirdo human" she laughed.

"That's vampire now" I corrected "A very thirsty vampire who needs to go hunting soon too. Come on Alice, let's go now""Um Bella… I don't think that's a very good idea

right now…""Alice look at my eyes, I feel like I'm going to attack the next human in a 5mile radius if I don't get some blood" Alice hesitated but gave up because she knew my

stubbornness would eventually win over. I might have been mistaken, but I was pretty sure there was also a look of panic in her eyes then but dismissed it thinking it insignificant.

We took off running once we changed into darker clothes. I felt the exhilarated as wind whipped my hair around my face. Once I caught thee scent of something I raced off into

the direction, it was an old deer, wounded and bleeding. I shot at it at breakneck speed when I suddenly crashed into a boulder-like chest. I growled as I caught the scent of

another vampire blocking me from my prey. I looked around and saw a group of vampires dressed ridiculously in black cloaks forming a circle around me.

"Isabella?" the tallest one questioned in a mysterious voice

"I prefer Bella" I corrected him. For some reason all the weirdo vampires started chanting something and closing the circle in on me when I heard Alice scream.

"Bella! You have to get away from them!!" I couldn't hear her properly anymore because suddenly I felt a dizzy spell take over. In the distance I heard Alice screaming for

Edward and that was when I remembered him. Edward, my one and only true love…"Edward I love you" I whispered as I felt myself floating off to sleep.

* * *

I woke up feeling groggy; I had a massive headache as if I had been whacked across the head by a baseball bat. I could hear water droplets leaking from a tap somewhere onto  
a bucketful of water somewhere thanks to my amplified hearing but I still had no idea where I was.

"Where am I?" I wondered aloud.

"Down in the dungeons" came a reply from halfway across the room.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Another prisoner… "

"Prisoner? Why am I here? I didn't do anything" I started to panic when I remembered the circle of cloaked vampires.

"Those cloaked vampire have something to do with don't they?"

"Unfortunately" I noticed that the prisoner have short answers only, as if afraid to communicate properly.

"So what's your name? Where do you come from? What are you? How long have you been here?" I tried to familiarize myself with this stranger.

"I'm Lindsay Summers, 19 years old and from Chicago, Illinois, vampire turned in 1867." She said

"You forgot the important question…" I said. 'How long have you been here?'I thought to myself

"Long enough to know that I'm never going to be released… Look… what did you say your name was?"

"Sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. Isabella Swan, 18 years old and from Forks, Washington. Newly turned… About 4 days since I woke up." I felt nostalgic as I

remembered the memories of Edward and I together. Oh Edward. Where are you? I miss you

"Yes well look Isabella, I've been in here for a long time… I don't even know what year it is now…"

"2007" I answered for her

"40 years… Sure doesn't sound like a long time but it is very long when you're sitting in a dark dungeon waiting for someone to rescue you." She said in a dark voice

"I'm sorry" I said softly "Isn't there anyone else here?" I asked, looking around

"Just us two for the rest of however long"

We exchanged stories, I told her about my life with Edward and how much I loved him. I told her about everyone in my family now, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie,

Emmett and how much they meant to me. I even told her about my human life, my clumsiness, tendency to blush, everything, even how I felt about leaving my past behind and

becoming a vampire. Lindsay in turn told me about the cloaked men, who turned out to be a secret coven of vampires rebelling against the Volturi, some of the members of the

turned out to be the members of the Volturi guard, like Jane and Felix. They were planning to overthrow the Volturi and let vampires reign over humans. She told me of her

power, invisibility but how the guards never gave her enough blood to have the energy to do anything. She had been raped by a vampire in the coven and was being fed on

when a handsome vampire with golden-topaz eyes and blonde hair saved her and stayed with her throughout the transformation until one day he went hunting and never came

back. The coven eventually found her and she had been here since then. Basically Lindsay told me her life story as a vampire. Suddenly a thought dawned to me.

"Lindsay, do you remember any of your human life?"

"No… It's like there's a wall sealing off all the memories of my human life" she said. Hmm… Just like Alice I thought I wonder if…but I couldn't finish that thought because at

that moment I heard the dungeon door opening and a vampire entering. There was a dim light so I could faintly see the outline of the vampire as he came closer. He was lean,

yet you could see the slight muscles on his arm. I gasped when I noticed who it was.

"Long time, no see Bella" he sneered with a smirk plastered onto his paper-white face.

_

* * *

dun dun dun dun OheMGee! i wonder who it is??!!still no reviews for this story buh I figured I'd update anyway… coz there's still some hits.. buh no reviews. Thanks to those who reviewed for my other story. The update for that one is coming soon too!! I promise.read n review! thnx _

_PS. hint. he has gelled up hair, guess who it is._


	4. Strange encounters

**JUST A LITTLE A/N AT THE START:**

**IMPORTANT READ!**

Hello faithful readers if you're still out there and reading this. Yes. I know. I do apologize for the major delay. It's been a long time. Honestly I'll tell you, I lost motivation for this fic – it wasn't doing as well as I hoped but I realized that I should still continue, no matter what people think. Because it's what I want to do, regardless of whether or not people read/like it. I've been really busy/tired/stressed lately so it probably wouldn't be very good (this chapter, I mean) but I do hope you enjoy it...

Disclaimer: not mine. My name is not Stephanie Meyer. I wish it was, but it's not. Therefore, Twilight is not mine, nor do I believe it is. no copyright infringement intended. 

OH and yes a few things to clear up… this is post-eclipse. You will also find an author's note at the end of the chapter clearing up other confusions you may have. ENJOY

* * *

--

"Mike?!" I shrieked. He winced slightly at my negative response.

"Michael Newton from Forks, Washington?!" I repeated. He shrugged and threw me a sheepish smile.

"Oh Lord. What happened to you? Why are you here? What did they do to you?" I roughly grasped his shoulders and examined him. I twisted his body to check for any evidence of torture, half expecting to see a deep gash or some serious bruising. Mike wriggled out of my death grip.

"It's okay, Bella. I'm a big boy now and I can take care of myself." He said as he flashed his pearly whites. _Razor_ sharp pearly whites, I might add. Hang on – Mike Newton had crooked, yellow teeth...

"Oh My God. Mike you're a... you're a... a" I trailed off, unable to finish the sentence.

"Vampire. Yeah, cool isn't it?" he said excitedly.

Not quite what I was thinking but not wanting to burst his bubble, I simply replied

"Yeah... cool..." Now that I thought about it, Mike had changed. By changed I didn't mean just his crooked, yellow teeth and his cheap mint breath. By changed, I meant that his face had lost its adolescent chubbiness and his cheekbones were higher and more defined; his acne had cleared up to leave him with a flawless, pale complexion; his slightly tanned skin was now so pale it was almost transparent; and his previously chubby body had toned up and developed slight muscles. I shuddered as I noticed that his eyes were a bright crimson colour. The only thing that hadn't changed was his youthfulness – he appeared to not have aged a day since high school. This was not a good sign. I thought back to the last time I saw him. The wedding – I remember him attending with a date, Marissa? Melissa? Miranda? She was the pretty Native-American girl from the reservation with slightly dark skin, and deep, expressive eyes. I remember hearing some weird news about Mike disappearing to elope with her a couple of days ago. The realization sunk in.

"What happened? What about Marina?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"Marika." He corrected me, (pronounced Ma for master, RI for rihanna and KA for cart – emphasis on the RI) his mood darkening noticeably.

"I never even got to say goodbye..." he whispered under his breath. I didn't think I was supposed to hear it so I just pretended to not hear it. I looked at Mike again, still waiting for him to answer my questions. He smiled as sad smile as he continued.

"I was closing up the store on the day after your wedding when suddenly a stranger approached me and asked me if I knew Bella Swan and Edward Cullen. She was beautiful – tall, long-legs, pale and thin with violet eyes and luscious lips. She later introduced herself as Michelle and a friend of yours. Michelle seemed harmless enough so I followed her when she suggested we talk in the woods since she had something important to tell me. She seemed to know that I had a little crush on you before but she didn't know that I had my Rika, no offence to you or anything, Bella" he smiled sheepishly

"None taken. Keep going..." I urged.

"So yeah, she was asking me if I wanted to be with you and if I wanted to know why you were with Cullen but when I politely said no, she seemed frustrated and started getting angry at me. When she started blabbering on about how Cullen was a monster and that you were going to become one too, I walked away muttering "You're crazy, lady". I didn't' get very far, four steps max, when she jumped onto my back like I was giving her a piggy-back. Only this piggy back was painful- it felt like I had collided with a boulder as she jumped on and her nails were digging into my skin. Michelle wrapped her arms around me neck tightly and whispered into my ear, as my breath hitched and goose-bumps raked my body, "Nighty Night Mikey". Before I even had to wonder why and how she knew my name when I hadn't properly introduced my name, I felt her razor-sharp teeth sinking into my neck. Then I felt the torture begin and the fire spread within my body." He shuddered as if he were reliving the moment. To say I felt bad was an understatement. I felt horrible, hideous, atrocious. The guilt was almost unbearable. _"Great Bella! __Another__ innocent person who suffers because of you."_ The little voice in my head said. As annoying as I found Mike during high school, I still didn't want him to suffer the immortal life without anyone to hold on to. He was stuck in this world that he didn't belong in, didn't deserve to live in. I felt like someone had punched me hard in the stomach after a filling meal of greasy hamburgers and chips. _**I**_ did this to Mike. This was _**my**_ fault. Tears that would never fall welled up in my eyes, clouding my super-vampire vision.

"Mike" I managed to choke out "I am so sorry. You have no idea how guilty I feel." My voice broke four times in the last sentence.

"Bella." He shushed me "Don't worry. I've accepted who and what I am. I don't blame you and neither should you. And besides, what doesn't kill me only makes me stronger." He grinned "Although I am actually technically dead..." he added thoughtfully "In fact, I thank you for showing me this life. I love being able to do this" he said as he whizzed around the room and back in 2 seconds without even so much as having to catch his breath. He shot me a brilliant smile while his eyes danced with mischief.

Mike and I were both interrupted from our conversation (which was probably going to end with an awkward silence) when we heard the heavy, metal door opening again. Suddenly a familiar, nostalgic smell filled my nose. I looked up surprised only to be met with a menacing glare.

"Jacob?" I asked but something didn't seem right. His features were slightly unfamiliar – his nose too big and his lips too thin. The werewolf sneered and then removed the wig of long, black hair.

"Bella..." the werewolf snickered "You should know by now. Jacob's gone. And he's not coming back. It's me, Paul." He smiled a wicked smile that sent shivers down my body. This was not good. This was not good at all. I looked back at Mike for some sort of sign, some indication that this was _not _a planned visit. However Mike seemed to find his shoes suddenly very interesting and was refusing to meet my eyes.

"Mike?" I asked "What's going on here?" I asked again

"I'm sorry Bella..." he whispered. The jumbled up puzzles suddenly seemed to match up. Mike knew about this.

"Oh…" was all I managed to say.

_Crap! What have I gotten myself into?!_

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**I know I hate these stupid AN's too. I'm sorry.**

**Just to clear up a few things...**

**YES, Mike has crooked, yellow teeth – in my story at least.**

**YES, Mike got over Bella and found new love, Marika.**

**YES, Mike is a vampire.**

**YES, Mike is a "new-born" vamp.**

**YES, I know it's short. I'm sorry - I can't seem to write for too long without stuffing things up completely. I like to keep things short and simple. **

I think I missed something else so just PM me or something if you still don't get it. Thanks for reading. Reviews are appreciated, since it took me a lot of time and effort to get this chappie out. Tankyou for reading :)


End file.
